Deathtoll
Biography On the 25th of September 2007 Deathtoll decided to start a journey on the Viridian Ocean. He lives lonely, alone in a shack on in the . However he also can be found on all other oceans. Deathtoll is currently captain of the crew Pacific Raiders; For more information please see below. Deathtoll's favorite puzzles are Gunnery, Sailing, Navigation, sea battle and Swordfight. Deathtoll also likes the in-game politics and will someday be a legendary captain and monarch. Deathtoll has an alternate which he will keep secret and play under for personal use. Deathtoll also plays on an alternate pirate under the name Genious. Genious was created on the 3rd of November 2007. On one stormy day on the ocean, Deathtoll and Genious were pursued into battle, it was a PvP. On the 6th or so move it was max-0, At that exact moment Deathtoll and Genious were hooked on Sea battle. When Deathtoll and/or Genious is logs on, Deathtoll spends time with his many friends, they enjoy: Pillaging, Playing Parlor games in the inn, chatting inside their houses, defeating skeletons and zombies, teaching greenies, gathering crew mates and plenty more. Pirates who need any assistance should send a tell to Deathtoll and/or Genious on the Viridian Ocean. He'll be happy to help. Rise to captaincy On the 22nd of November, Deathtoll found a player which was thinking of letting his crew disband; which was called Pacific Raiders. Deathtoll asked the pirate if he could capture the crew and save it from the Davy Jones locker, and so the pirate handed over Pacific Raiders happily over to Deathtoll. The crew now pillages everyday, gaining more players and helping it rise the ranks through the seas on the Viridian Ocean. Meeting Oceanus On the 2nd of November 2007, Deathtoll appeared at Oceanus's Shack on Kirin Island. They had fairly large conversation, and then a tournament appeared, called "Stalling is uncool" because someone was stalling in a large Treasure Drop tournament. Meanwhile Deathtoll dared Oceanus to create a tournament called "Deathtoll is uncool" with a prize pool of 1 PoE. A few minutes later a tournament appeared called " is uncool". Naming it "Deathtoll is uncool" could have broken conduct guidelines. Crews Deathtoll prefers the title gunner in his crews. He has joined many crews. They are listed in order of membership below: #The Lighthouse - Led by Russellm #Di Cerberus - Led by Jnc #Demons Of The Deep - Led by Lilflashjr #Requiem - Led by Macgreggor #Dragons of Oblivion - Led by Mepaes #Command And Conquer - Led by Arthurr #V-I-M-T-O - Led by Auntsally #DREAMS - Led by Walkwithwolf #Earthquake - Led by Motto #Slaves of the NCK - Led by Newcultking #V-I-M-T-O - Led by Auntsally #Freedom - Led by Razoray #Nightmare - led by Qvintus #Unbreakable Metal Fleet - Led by Junkoe #Nightmare - Led by Qvintus #Pacific Raiders - Led by Deathtoll Contributions and achievements *Navy rank: commander *Commanding officer of pillages *Can be found performing Gunnery during pillages *Has compiled some information about: **Bilging: forum thread **Sailing: forum thread *Currently he is a greeter, helping greenies by answering their questions, asking around at the docks and creating greeter pillages for them. *Memorizing the Viridian Ocean. **On October 22nd, 2007, memorized his first league point. *Tries his luck in some events run on the forums. *Has bought a Puzzle Pirates box edition. **Has a shiny new backsword, on all Oceans. **Genious also has a backsword on the Viridian Ocean. *On October Friday 26th 2007, defeated his first zombie and received a zombie hand trinket. *On November 3rd 2007, received all incredible trophies in duty puzzles. *On November 11th 2007, Deathtoll received the ultimate poker trophy on the Hunter ocean. *On November 22nd 2007, Deathtoll became captain of the crew "Pacific Raiders".